


Killer queen

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Comedy, Cross Over, F/M, Jojo - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, Some pain, Stands, love intrests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Arc just wanted a simple life. He wanted to do his retail job, from nine to five, five days a week. To go home by eight and enjoy a casual drink never smoke and then after a warm glass of milk and some stretched to be in bed no later than eleven pm. He did not want to be bothered by troublesome things like hunters, or aura or Beacon but life refused to let him be in peace and decided to thrust him into fights whether the boy wanted it or not! No matter even if Jaune did not like to fight if he had to fight? Well, he would never lose...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Killer queen

"Night Arc! See you tomorrow! Have a fun weekend!" 

"Sure thing boss! I'll be right in for the call!" The tall blonde young man said as he turned away from his retail job and began to walk away. The streets of Vale where silent that late into the night. The sky was black and stars dotted the sky as the young man sighed and put his hands in his pockets and began the lonely yet pleasant walk back to his apartment blocks. As the boss closed up the young adult smiled to himself at another successful day of pleasant mediocrity. 

_ My name is Jaune Arc. I am eighteen years old and live in the municipal section of Remnant near the condos. I don't like chaos... it makes me feel unkempt. I don't smoke but I do enjoy the occasional drink. I don't like violence and I do my best to keep my nose out of other people's business. Every day after work I enjoy twenty minutes of stretching before a hot glass of milk. Then I am off to bed no later than eleven to enjoy a nice peaceful night of sleep. That is how I keep my life nice and normal. I don't like fighting and I absolutely despise hunters and huntresses. They are nothing but noisy irritants to my peaceful way of life. I wish they would just stop all their nonsense and let me be. That being said as much as I do not like fighting if I were to get into a fight? I would never lose. _ Jaune smiled as he walked past the empty alleyways and the deserted streets gave him no problems as usual as he walked back to his apartment. The trip was as usual blissfully uneventful. Jaune got back home right at eight pm the young man entered his home at eight pm exactly and smiled. He kicked off his shoes perfectly aiming for the small brown cubbies they lived in after work and slipped on his fuzzy pumpkin Pete bunny slippers. Jaune flicked the lights on catching himself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes shone out as he saw his tie was off. 

"Why do you keep getting so crooked?" Jaune asked himself as he fixed his tie the strange feline faces of it brightly put in pure gold stared at him with dead eyes as he fixed his tie. 

"Now time to eat dinner. I can still watch two hours of the new Vale's got talent before I can start getting ready for bed." Jaune smiled walking to his kitchen shedding his clothing expertly putting them in the hall hamper as he opened the small mini fridge-

"What? No milk? How did I forget to stock up on it? Well, I guess I better go buy some before I miss too much of my show." Jaune narrowed his eyes, his mood ruined for the night. He hated it when things did not go smoothly, he just wanted a nice and peaceful life but that was near impossible when he had to live like this. 

Jaune cursed putting on a pair of sweats and a clean jacket before kicking his slippers off thankfully his socks were still on before getting his shoes on and starting a brief jog out to town. Hopeful that this mess of a night could still be salvaged...

\------

Jaune hated his life. 

"Put the money in the bag!" The man with a gun said as Jaune blinked owlishly at him. Jaune knew that he wanted his money but the mere idea that  _ he _ of all people was getting robbed made his eyes twitch.

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked not sure if he was dreaming as the man pushed the gun to his forehead.

"You heard me, kid! Put your money in the bag! This is a stickup!" The man shouted as Jaune gave him a glare that made him gulp!

"Look. I don't know you and I don't want to. I'll say this once and only once. I have had a  _ bad _ day. Please put your gun away and just let me walk." Jaune said as the man froze as what could only be described as a pure aura of unpleasantness came from the young man. The man gulped as he swore he saw some kind of purple mist begin to form on Jaune's shoulders as he glared at him.

"L-look! Just give me some of your money ok!? Then I'll be gone-"

"No,  _ you _ look. Unless you want to  _ bite _ the dust. You are going to put away that gun and walk away. Do you understand me?"

"I! Shut up! Just shut up or my boss will kill-"

"If you are  _ worried _ about your boss let me tell you, something  _ friend. _ I will do much worse to you than he ever could-"

"I doubt that kid." Jaune paused as he felt something cold and hard push against the back of his head. Jaune sighed again as it looked like once again people just kept pushing him!

"You really do not want to go home today do you?"

"That's what I would be saying no put the money in his bag or I blow your fucking brains out ok?" The man asked as Jaune turned to see bright green eyes a white bowler hat-"

"No looking at me. Just give us the money ok? You don't want to die today do you?"

"I am not going to die... but you? I think that your time is-"

"Stop right there!" Jaune froze as he and the thief paused there was a girl? Some kind of girl with a massive sniper rifle and silver eyes stood at the doorway. Her gun aimed at Jaune as he felt his nerves tick! 

"A huntress?" Jaune and the thief both asked before she drew her weapon aiming it  _ dangerously _ close to Jaune's own head-

"Don't you worry, civilians! I will save you!"

"Please don't. I can handle this myself." 

"You don't have to be afraid! I am here!"

"I am not afraid now please go away," Jaune muttered as the man behind him coughed.

"You really have a way with the ladies don't you kid?"

"I just want to go home-"

"Get down!" The girl said as she pulled the trigger and Jaune wanted to die.

\-----

Ruby Rose was not having a good day. 

"AH!" Ruby cried out as her aura flashed! She took a bad hit from the man before her. Her attempt to rescue the civilian was not going well, mainly because the man with the white suit was mopping the floor with her.

"You know kids like you  _ really _ should not be out past their bedtimes!" Roman shouted as he kicked Ruby back the young girl gave out one last pitiful shot of her gut before Roman kicked it to the side pushing his cane to the bottom of her neck and smiling.

"Any last words red? Before you go meet that great big ole hunter in the sky?"

"I'll never beg criminal!"

"I don't want you to beg. I want you to die!" Roman said as he pulled his trigger as Ruby felt tears fall as she knew she was going to die-

"Ok. I've had about enough of this. Bite the  _ dust." _ Roman did not know what happened. One second he was fine about to finish off an annoying brat? The next? Pain... agony unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life took over. Roman let out a scream of pain as  _ something _ lifted him off the ground! His aura flashed as light shot out from it Roman did not even know what to say as some kind of explosion rocked his body sending him lying out of the window and crashing into the street! 

As the man was sent sailing Jaune sighed, as he waved his hand. The aura around him dissipated as he looked down. The girl was hurt badly, a broken nose and two black eyes.

"If I leave her here she might get complications... she definitely has a concussion... I really should not get involved." Jaune cursed himself as he acted on instincts, he was a younger brother to seven sisters but he still could not leave a girl like this to die, especially when she had such  _ delightful _ hands.

"It would be a shame to waste these," Jaune said as he began to tend to the young girl hoping to be done soon and leave before his life got even more complicated...

\------

"I should have let her die." Jaune groaned as he looked at his scroll. His boss had fired him... not because he was bad at work he was exceptional but when his boss learned that Ozpin was turned down by him for his retail job? His boss  _ demanded _ he do his part to be a hunter which is why-

"Thank you so much! You saved my daughter's life!" Summer Rose said as the bullhead rocked to Beacon. Jaune looked at the woman who was just like her daughter but older. Jaune narrowed his blue eyes at her as he winced. 

"You are welcome," Jaune said in his best neutral voice but he was getting ready to get rid of the  _ pests _ that kept him from enjoying his life the way he wanted.

_ Damn that Ozpin. He had no right to make me go to Beacon! To force me here like this there is no way that I can say no when my boss wants me to go! He said he'd hire me back if I completed my four years so that is four years of my life that I will never get back you bastard! _

Jaune smiled at Summer doing his best to tell the woman without any words that he was going to kill her if she kept talking to him. Something that Summer either chose to ignore much to her own peril or just did not pick up on in the slightest as she smiled at him.

"So tell me why did you pick a retail job there in Vale? You have your aura unlocked and you have some hunter training? I don't want to sound mean but it just does not suit you!" Summer said sounding like his mother, sisters, and father when they all basically demanded that he be a hunter. 

Jaune had rebuffed them for his entire life and he was not going to change his mind right there for a random stranger who was close to her death. 

"I didn't want to. I want to live a quiet product life and be happy with that." Jaune said as Summer paused-

"Nah! Boring!"

"What?"

"I said that you are boring!"

"I am  _ not _ boring!" Jaune said indignantly as Summer grinned a wolfish smile at him.

"You are so boring! Why don't you just have fun with your life? You can't just be locked in your apartment all day long you know that? You have to get out there and experience life!" Summer said as Jaune winced his aura seemed to not have any effect on Summer. Usually, people looked into his blue eyes and ran the opposite direction but Summer seemed immune to his natural charms as he sighed heavily.

"So do you think that I will get my job back after this?" Jaune asked trying to make the conversation go back to something that he wanted to as-

"Jaune trust me after you get a taste for hunting lifestyle you will never want to go back to that boring job again!" 

"I highly doubt that," Jaune said as Summer paused she was  _ really _ trying to not insult Jaune but-

_ He is just so damn creepy! Seriously what the hell is with this kid! He is damn terrifying! _ Summer thought as she tried to ignore the terrifying purple aura that was coming from him! He glared at Summer making her wish that this damn ship would land so she could kick the creepy longer to the curb! Whether he saved Ruby or not Summer did not want to spend another second in his presence!

\------

Jaune was doing his best to focus but despite his best efforts, he was not perfect, and in the end, he was just a male and that meant he was vulnerable to all of the things that males were vulnerable to. 

"Thank you so much! You saved my sister's life!" Jaune paused as Yang? Was that the name of the girl with the massive chest that was doing her best to suffocate him with. Jaune had to admit that while he did not plan to be smothered in breasts during the day he did not hate it.

_ I could work this into my daily routine. Maybe... If I can get it to happen before eleven pm that is. _ Jaune thought as he coughed the small blush on his face giving away the flush that he had as he looked away.

"You are welcome, Yang. Thank you for the compliment." Jaune said,trying to be polite to her and make sure that he was not making any new enemies in Beacon. As much as Jaune did not want to be there he knew that pointlessly antagonizing people would only make them make his life harder than it need be. 

"Yang! Don't hog Jaune! He is getting choked!" Ruby blushed her nose in a small white holding to dignify the rapid aura cast that would be off in a day or so. The diminutive reaper that Jaune just had to save was still a bane to his existence but she was a tolerable one to be fair. 

"It's fine Ruby she is just happy that I saved your life," Jaune said, doing his best to look cool and not act like he was secretly enjoying the breasts, smashing her breasts onto his face. 

"But really Ruby! What's wrong with you! You should have called for help! What would have happened if you had been hurt and Raven could not help you?"

"I was fine! I had Jaune with me!" Ruby pouted as Jaune looked ahead he was also surprised by the  _ quality _ of people in Beacon.

_ I knew that huntresses looked pretty but this? They are all beautiful. Hell, even Ruby is beautiful a bit young but she will grow. How do they make them all this gorgeous? _ Jaune thought as the dean Glynda coughed. She finished explaining where they would go to after the headmaster gave the worst inspirational speech that he had ever heard pointed to the other way out of the auditorium. Jaune sighed as he was dragged by Ruby and Yang he wanted to say that he really just wanted to go back to his quiet life in Vale but now? Now it seemed that he was going to have to do things the hard way.

"Hey Jaune what's up with that tie? It has cat people on it?"

"That Yang is a secret really." 

  
  


Jaune said not really willing to explain his fashion choices to Yang of all people.

_ This tie is an intricate part of my entire persona, and I will not have it questioned by philistines! _

"Well, you might want to loosen up those lips lover boy because that just makes me curious!"

\-----

Blake was used to being scared. 

_ What the hell is that? _ Blake thought as she stared at the human male sleeping alone. He had gone to bed exactly at ten o'clock. His body was resting on the wall of the sleeping chamber but the secret faunus in hiding sensed something that was just  _ off _ about him. 

"How are you doing that?" Blake asked as she saw what could only be called un aura of unpleasantness radiate from the boy. It was like some kind of murky dark purple like aura was radiating from Jaune that could only be called  _ menacing _ as Blake gulped.

"It's probably nothing... I am paranoid." Blake said rubbing her eyes she swore that his aura or whatever it had vanished and it might just be his semblance that makes colors appear around him really that was nothing that she should care about. Blake turned away from the strange boy sleeping in a bright purple sleeping bag with leering faces on it that looked human in shape but had disturbingly feline qualities about them including razor-sharp teeth and a leering smiling jawline that sent shivers down her spine as she curled away.

"That boy ain't right..." 

\------

Jaune did not like it when people talked to him without intruding themselves.

"I am Weiss Schnee, how do you not know of me?"

"Because I do not  _ want _ to know of you?" Jaune asked hoping that she would take the message and-

"Weiss you can be nice!" The other girl Pyrrha said as Jaune winced in irritation. Jaune wanted to just snap his fingers and be rid of the irritants before him but no... that would just make his life even more hectic and his desires to keep his life as smooth and carefree as he could would be put back even further. 

"I don't mean to bother either of you with this ok? I will just walk away."

"Wait how are you going to just come here and say that you don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is!" The girl Weiss said as Jaune sighed and shook his head. 

"I don't know what to tell you but I don't think no I do  _ not _ know who she is. I barely know who  _ you _ are. And I just want to get on with my life ok?" Jaune asked as he sighed. Weiss fumed at him before the soft soothing sounds of Glynda's voice came over the speaker system. 

_ All students please report to the cliffside so we can begin initiation. _ Jaune smiled seeing the perfect opportunity for him to get out of this predicament as he smiled. 

"Ah! Now that this is decided how about we pick this up... later..." Jaune said as he walked away from the two Weiss narrowed her eyes at the ignorant fool before she snapped.

"Why you! Don't you just walk away from me-" Weiss paused as she shot out her hand to the back of Jaune's shoulder. Weiss paused freezing mid-motion as she felt it. Weiss felt a menacing aura radiate from Jaune as she swore she saw a purple haze come from his body as she felt the most primal sense of her body screaming at her to get the hell away from him as she pulled back her hand and shivered in fear. 

\-----

Jaune did not know what to expect when he was first flung into the air.

"I  _ really _ have to get out of here as soon as possible," Jaune said as he was flung out into the air. Jaune did not scream in shock as the pad before him shot him out making him fly out like a bolt from a crossbow. Jaune narrowed his eyes, his ears being deafened by the sound of howling wind screaming in his ear before he narrowed his eyes and sighed as he saw a landing zone.

"I guess this will do," Jaune said channeling his aura before crashing through the trees! Jaune crashed through the trees smashing down into the forest! Jaune did not get any rest as soon as he landed Grimm set upon him massive Ursa and Beowuklfs began to circle him as-

"You know I  _ really _ hate pests..." Jaune said as he narrowed his eyes and  _ snapped  _ his fingers...

\-----

Pyrrha did know what she expected to see when she saw Jaune, but the fact that there were massive piles of what could only be considered ash? And not Grimm ash, no the familiar dark murky black ash clouds that came from dead or dying Grimm were gone. Replaced instead with odd massive grey clouds of what looked to be some kind of grey powder?

"What the hell?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune turned back to face her. Pyrrha had to force down a scream as those glowing blue eyes radiated a killer instinct that sent her legs shaking as she saw some kind of dark figure from behind Jaune before he shook his head and the figure vanished.

"You... you are the girl from the locker room right?"

"I... yes? That's me I'm Pyrrha..."

"Yes... you are friends with that other girl, is Weiss correct?" Jaune asked one of his eyebrows raised in irritation as Pyrrha rapidly shook her head.

"What? No, not really! We really do not know each other that well! We don't talk every month let alone everyday really!" 

"Good. That is good. I do not need my partner for the next four years to be friends with such a... opinionated woman." Jaune said an icy tone filling his words as Pyrrha felt her champion spirit doused as she felt that the boy before her was just wrong! She did not know how to say it but Jaune was just off! He was not the same as normal people-

"So let's get going, shall we? I do not want to wait for more Grimm to show up. I don't want to get my uniform dirty." Jaune said as he began to walk away from Pyrrha the strange clouds finally vanished before her eyes picked up on it.

"Jaune? Was it?"

"Yes?" Jaune asked his sharp blue eyes once again, finding her green ones with that chilling stare that made her think that she was nothing but a gnat to the boy as she gulped.

"W-where is your weapon?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune paused he looked to his back where he forgot to ask for the delivery of his ancestral blade as he shrugged.

"I guess I forgot it at home." Jaune shrugged it off as Pyrrha coughed. 

"What? How did you... how do you intend to fight without a weapon?" Pyrrha asked as for the first time since she met him Jaune let a small smile appear on his lips. It was an icy thing that did not make her feel any better as Jaune held up a hand as the thin purple aura surrounded it.

"Oh trust me Pyrrha, I have all the weapons that I need right here." 

\-----

"Oh fuck! Keep it off!" Yang shouted as she pushed back! She narrowly avoided getting her head sliced off as one of the Nevermore's massive feathers almost took it off!

"I can't get a bead on it!" Blake shouted at the faunus trying and failing to get a good shot on the monster with her weapons. The pistol fired off Gambol Shroud not even getting close to landing a direct hit as the massive thing screamed in frustration at the humans that dared to oppose it!

"I got them all!" Nora shouted, firing three grenades at the massive Deathstalker before her and her best friend.

"Nora no!" Ren shouted as his best friend peppered the monster before them with rounds of pink death! The monster did not even flinch in pain as it roared towards them the two ancient Grimm that Ruby and Weiss had allowed in began to close in on them as-

"You dolt! You have doomed us all!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Talk later! Avoid dying now!" Yang shouted as they were finally pushed into the corner of the fight and-

"I don't like mess." A voice said from behind Ren as-

_ CRACK! _ There were two massive flashes of light before Ren as both monsters were gone? Ren froze in awe as both monsters were just gone? Both of them were gone before him; the massive titanic creatures reduced to nothing but ash as the figure of the boy Jaune? Was that his name appeared before him. Jaune narrowed his eyes at the former Grimm as Ren felt his jaw drop.

"I... how did you do that?" Ren asked as Jaune smiled as he saw something  _ off _ something not quite human in his eyes as Jaune grinned at him.

"Let's just say I detest  _ pests _ ," Jaune said as the dust fell down as the Grimm were destroyed and for the time they were safe...

\-----

"Lead by! Jaune Arc!" Ozpin shouted as Jaune paused he did not know what Ozpin was thinking when he assigned him as a leader. Maybe he was trying to say that he trusted Jaune as a leader? Maybe he was trying to butter him up and make him like him more than usual? Either way, Jaune was not happy as this just meant that he would have more responsibilities and as such more irritations in his life. 

"Great," Jaune said as his partner who was still a bit terrified of him and refusing to be that close to him gulped.

"I... congratulations Jaune! I know that you will be a grand leader!" Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.

"I do hope so. Once we get the ground rules established then all is well." Jaune said as he narrowed his blue eyes at the tall man that gave him a knowing grin before Jaune led his new team ignoring their sister team RWBY as he thought of how to best tell them about the new ground rules they would  _ need _ to abide by.

\----

"I don't like to make long speeches so I will be blunt. My name is Jaune Arc. I used to live in the upper part of Vale-"

"With all of the villas?" Nora asked as Jaune inhaled sharply.

"Nora don't interrupt."

"Sorry, Ren!" 

"It's ok."

"Anyway... as I said yes I did live in the villas before being sent here. I don't like mess. I don't mind if any of you are messy. I just don't like my own bed to be. I don't mind what any of you do in the free time that you are given. I just ask that you do not jeopardize or endanger the team in any way while you do so. And..." Jaune took a deep breath as he began to say the final and the most  _ important _ part of the speech. 

"A-and that is the leader?" Pyrrha asked, trying to keep her fear out of her tone but failing to as Jaune sighed.

"I like to be in bed before eleven. Ten is the ideal time. I am always in bed by ten and I would like it if you all would do your best to not wake me up once I am in bed. Alright? I... I don't like to be mean but... when I don't get my sleep I get  _ irritated _ ." Jaune said as the temperature in the room suddenly plummeted. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren both took a step backward from the boy as a purely menacing aura left his body. Jaune glared at his teammates as each one of them saw that same shivering stare backed up by that menacing aura and-

_ Is that a man? _ Ren asked as he swore that he saw some kind of figure behind Jaune glaring down at them with pure disdain as-

"Good! Now that this is all settled I'm going to hit the bed! Good night! Do  _ not _ wake me before eight." Jaune said as the tempter dropped to the single digits as he tucked himself into his bed and went to sleep.

\------

"I... go get him, Bessy! Why are you not going at it? I'm so sorry Mister Arc you must know that this never happens!" Port said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at the Grimm. The Grimm that was once locked in the cage did not even make an attempt to take a single step out of it. The Boarbatusk Grimm did not even look in Jaune's general direction. The Grimm was shivering in what could only be called fear filled its dead red eyes as Jaune sighed.

"If it is not going to fight me, then can I go back to my seat?" Jaune asked as Port sighed and shook his head. 

"I... I guess so... I am truly sorry for this shameful display Mister Arc! This never happens I can assure you!" Port said as he went back to the cage closing it and locking the Grimm away. Jaune slowly walked back to his seat none of the class even speaking as they saw a Grimm terrified of a human as the boy slowly walked back to his seat no one but the Grimm itself knew what was wrong with the boy but if they could see what the Grimm could see, they would have  _ sprinted _ away from the Arc and never going near him again but they could not see it and only the monster could recognize another monster after all and this Grimm was not going to die today...

\-----

"Xiao-long! Versus Arc!" Glynda shouted as the two blondes squared off. Jaune narrowed his eyes as-

"Come on Jaune! Show me what you got!" Yang said, bashing her fists together with her chest doing  _ interesting _ things in the Beacon uniform as Jaune sighed and shook his head.

"Yang. I won't say this twice but I would  _ vastly _ prefer if we did not fight. I do not want to trouble myself with unnecessary things like rivals or enemies. So when we fight and I win I don't want you to be my so-called rival before me." 

"What? You think that  _ you _ can beat me?! Haha I'll show you what I can do Arc!" Yang said bashing her fists together as Jaune groaned.

"Please. Just give up and walk back to your seat-"

"Hell no! This is going to be a good fight and I'm going to beat you into the ground!" Yang said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at her as he gave her an icy chilling stare as he narrowed his sight. 

"My name is Jaune Arc. I like having a nice and quiet life. I don't like to trouble myself with rivals or fight  _ but...  _ If I were to fight I would _ not _ lose to anyone. And that includes  **_you_ ** ." Jaune said as Yang felt a wave of pressure smash into her from Jaune as she swore she saw something behind him. Yang swore that there was a man? A man behind Jaune glaring down at her with glowing red eyes as- 

"Enough talk! Begin!" Glynda shouted as Yang narrowed her eyes and smashed her fists together her eyes turning flaming red as she began to charge Jaune head on!

"Ok then! IF you think you can take me! I am going to wipe that stupid smug right off your face with my fists!" Yang shouted striking right as Jaune as-

" _ Killer Queen." _ Jaune hissed as he snapped his fingers. Yang did not notice her body glowing a bright orange color before-

_ BANG! _ There was a blast as Yang felt the air leave her lungs. There was a force to her gut, to her limbs to every last inch of her body as she screamed out in pain! Her aura meter went from a full green to flat  _ zero _ in an instant. 

Yang hit the ground in a second her hair singed and her body gasping! She felt like she had been put in a shredder and lit on fire! Her lips shook and her legs felt like jelly as she hit the ground and skidded on the floor like a stone on a pond before coming to a stop before Jaune's feet. 

"You know I  _ did _ tell you that when I fought I would not lose. You truly do not have anyone to blame but yourself you know?" Jaune said smirking down as-

"Winner Arc! Please step away from Miss Xiao-long!"

"Yang!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune felt Glynda's semblance push him back a bit as the dean came to face him! Glynda shot Yang and much to her shock and happiness the girl was ok! 

Sure she looked a mess but it looked like whatever kind of semblance that Jaune had used had  _ just _ enough power to break and completely shatter her aura and reduce it to zero. But  _ not _ enough to make it so that she was too physically hurt.

"She only has minor injuries, she's going to be ok. It's a miracle." Glynda breathed out as Jaune stiffened a laugh.

"It is  _ not _ a miracle ma'am. I mean no offense but the reason that Yang is ok and that just her aura was damaged was because  _ I _ wanted it to be so. If I had wanted Yang to be truly harmed well trust me. She  _ would _ be." Jaune said as Glynda felt that aura from him that feeling of terror and menace as Jaune smiled at the cowering dean. As Jaune glared at Glynda Yang looked up and for once she could  _ see _ it.

_ It's like a person... but purple? Why the animal ears? A faunus? _ Yang asked as she saw the thing behind Jaune for the first time before her body gave in and she passed out... 

\------

"Well, now that is something," Ozpin said as he sipped his mug. He did not know that he would have such a... skilled student this year but he was more than happy to allow it.

"Sir he almost seriously injured Miss Xiao-long!"

"Yes, but he did not."

"But! He could have!"

"And yet he used what must have been considerable restraint to not do so. I am glad that he is already showing such restraint with his abilities." Ozpin said as Glynda sighed the dean knew a bad apple when she saw one and even if she did find Jaune a bit handsome he was not going to be a good student at this rate.

"Sir! I know that there is something wrong with him! That kind of power and that kind of attitude with it is not something that we should allow in our school!"

"If you have something personally against Mister Arc Miss Goodwitch you can just tell me. I know that you are a very professional woman and I will listen to any personal or professional concerns you have about our students." Ozpin smiled as he watched the video again, he had been trying to find out just when Jaune had used his semblance is his battle. He had been trying to find that exact moment when Jaune activated his power but so far he had not found it. 

"Now where are you? Show me, tell me your secrets Jaune." Ozpin said narrowing his eyes as once more it just seemed that Jaune had touched his fingers, snapping them once, and then Miss Xiao-long just exploded? 

"Sir I know that this is not a professional concern but! I think that personally there is something wrong with that boy. And I don't know what it is!" 

"Then I think that it is your duty as his dean to fix it, Glynda."

"Excuse me, sir?" Glynda asked, her wide eyes going even larger as Ozpin nodded. 

"You heard me, Glynda. You are the dean here. If a student is showing a behavioral problem then it is up to you to fix it." 

"But sir... I don't know how to fix this... I don't even know what his problem is!"

"Then how are you so sure that a problem even exists in the first place?" Ozpin asked a slick smile on his face as his dean facepalmed.

"Sire I can not explain it, there is just this gut feeling that I have that he is not normal! That he is not like his peers."

"So he is unique, where is the harm in that? I can see that being a good thing rather than a bad one." 

"But sir!"

"No buts Glynda. If you have a problem with his so-called behavior when he has not done anything to warrant it then you must either one find proof of his faults or two. You must find a way to either rectify your own fears and turn them into a positive or make sure that he uses his powers for good. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir..."

"Good! Now onto more important matters in Vale."

\-----

"So... how did you do that!?" Nora asked bouncing on her bed as Jaune paused it was five minutes before his bedtime at ten but! He had gotten in his pre-bed stretches early enough so he was able to talk for a bit.

"How did I do what?"

"You know! That thing with you and Yang in the ring! How did you make her go boom like that!?" Nora asked, her teal eyes shining as Jaune smirked. The boy drapped in his oddly stylish bright purple pajama bottoms and top. Long comfortable flowing pants came down over his toned legs. More of that bright purple color he seemed obsessive about and those strange fetishes still adorning them. 

"I just used my... my semblance, Nora. That is all." Jaune said looking at his scroll one minute had passed and that meant he was getting dangerously close to his guaranteed bedtime. 

"I know that silly! But tell me how it works! Come on! I want to know!" 

"Nora let Jaune rest ok? He has had a long day." Ren said coming to his leader's aid, not that he needed it. Jaune had already put on a nightcap with that strange golden face on it. The one that looked oddly human but with hard feline features etched in gold on it.

What is that symbol? What does it mean? Is it supposed to be a faunus? 

"But I want to know Ren! I think it's super-duper cool!"

"Well, I have never had someone call it that before but... it is quite useful for removing pests," Jaune said as Nora and Ren both felt it, that same chilling aura that Jaune seemed able to radiate from himself whenever he wanted to. Both teens felt the chills go down their spines as Jaune yawned it was past the three-minute mark and now it was time to lay down.

"But that is for later on. Please. Allow me to get ready for bed, I have a long day ahead tomorrow and I think that we all need a good night's sleep." Jaune said as he put his body under the covers hands over his chest adopting a dead man's sleeping stance as he began to snore gently as Nora blinked twice.

"Wow, he can really fall asleep quickly."

"Yes... he is remarkably skilled like that." Ren nodded before Nora grinned. The bombastic ginger thought of yelling to wake Jaune up taking in a deep breath before-

Dread. Nora froze on the spot before her breath could even leave her body that was an oppressive wave of dread that loomed out of Jaune's body warning her that if she even considered letting that breath out of her body she would not live long enough to regret it. The pure miasma that was emanating from Jaune was making her whimper as the breath left her lungs dying before it could escape as the teen decided to simply roll away into bed and go to bed early. 

As Nora went to bed Ren narrowed his eyes now he could see it clearly.

What the hell is that? Ren thought as he saw it, the thing that was always there right behind Jaune was now clear to him. It was murkily shrouded in deep purple shadows but he could see the thing for what it was, some kind of humanoid with feline features and a leering skull on its front, it looked monstrous and sent shivers down his spine.

What's it doing? It's not even moving, it's just standing there...

"Stand?" Ren asked before he shook his head, Jaune clearly had some kind of mental manipulation aspect to his semblance as well as it's offensive capabilities. There was more to his leader than met the eye but... 

Jaune showed no sign of harming him or more importantly Nora so far, so there was no need for him to take action as of yet.

As long as we can all get along peacefully and make sure that things work fine? What's the worst that can happen? 

\-----

"You sure you can walk?" Blake asked as she took a bit of her sandwich, Yang sighed, shaking her head and cracking her fingers as she downed her water glass.

"Hell yeah, I can! I just got my ass kicked the other day, not the first time it's happened not gonna be the last either! I'm not going to get all bent out of shape because of it you know?" Yang said smiling as Jaune who was silently listening in on it smiled in surprise. 

Good. I am glad that she will not think too much of it. A fight is just a fight, it means nothing when there is nothing at stake. I enjoyed the relief and she will not make me a rival of hers out of it. That is a surprising amount of maturity from her, consider me impressed. 

Jaune smiled as he began to eat his usual breakfast, bacon, toast, and a side of milk. Jaune had had the same meal for breakfast for the last ten years and he had no reason to change that just because he was in a new place. Jaune sipped his milk softly as he listened to his team pleasantly chatting before-

"Please stop! It hurts!" Jaune winced in irritation, Jaune hated making himself known for anything well literally. He hated the fact that he had to make any kind of decision that would lead to him being noticed by it. 

Jaune slowly turned his head to what had become the worst part of his morning routine as he sighed. 

The shy rabbit faunus Velvet Scarlatina was once more getting bullied by the other team Cardinal. Jaune had tried really tried to make sure that he did not pay any attention to the faunus getting bullied as he looked at them.

"Can you see that?! They are real!"

"I told you that they were not fake!"

"Please do not pull on them! That hurts!" The poor rabbit faunus said as Jaune sighed.

"Disgraceful, how could they do that to someone?" Pyrrha hissed as Nora nodded.

"Bunch of dicks if you ask me," Nora said as Weiss sighed.

"Why must people be such... roughens to each other?"

"Why indeed," Blake said, shooing Weiss a pointed look as she paused.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you didn't." Weiss glared before Velvet yelled in pain again.

"Ouch! That hurts! Please stop!" Velvet shouted as Jaune sighed as the irritants from having his meal interrupted finally overrode the annoyance that would come from interfering as he got up.

"Jaune where are you going?" Pyrrha asked as he gave her a smile.

"Just to do some pest control," Jaune said as the same menacing aura that came from Jaune whenever he seemed to order it radiating out of him as he slowly approached the group of four attacking the poor woman as he sighed. 

"Now you know that you have no reason to be here with all of us humans right?" The ringleader asked, pulling up the strangely beautiful young woman whimpering as she turned her head. 

"I... please I just want to be a regular student like you."

"But here is the thing: you can't be a regular student like us! Because you are a faunus!" The young man shouted raising his hand before-

"Please. Stop that." Cardin froze as something impossibly strong gripped his hand. Quick like a snake, she snapped his head as a hand gently touched his arm as a small blonde boy with deep blue eyes looked up at him. 

"You... Jaune right?"

"Jaune Arc and you are Cardin, right? Please tell me must you make such a racket this early in the morning? Surely she has not irritated you so far that you are this enraged at her are you?"

"What? Are you telling me you are some kind of animal lover Arc?" Cardin asked sneering as Jaune sighed knowing that this was the exact type of person that he just hated to meet.

You are going to be a problem. That I can clearly see. Jaune thought as he sighed. 

"Please. I do not let myself sleep with animals but that right there is a faunus-

"It's the same thing!"

"Yeah!" The two boys behind him one with the green mohawk the other sky blue hair asked as Cardin nodded.

"You got it, Dove, Sky you heard 'em Arc. The only types of people here in Beacon are animals and humans. So are you an animal lover or not?" Cardin asked, sneering as Jaune sighed and slowly raised his hand to the foolish bully.

"No, but I think it's time that you take a rest," Jaune said as he snapped his fingers once.

"What the hell are you-"

Crack! Cardin screamed as the left side of his face burst into light! The boy screamed in pain as he was flung to the ground-

"Boss!?"

"Holy shit!"

"You are dead Arc!" Dove said, swinging a fist at Jaune as he raised an eyebrow. 

"That is optimistic," Jaune said snapping his fingers again, Dove was hit by the same unearthly crack! That filled the air as he was sent screaming to the floor. His face burst into bright light as Sky and Thrush rushed.

"You asshole!"

"You are dead!"

"No. Not yet." Jaune said, snapping twice more two more explosions knocking the bullies to the floor as he shook his head.

"Now, please. Let me be blunt with you. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to have to deal with any of you at all. I just want to live a quiet ordinary life. Now I don't care what you do with any other student. So long as it does not affect me. I just ask that you please be a bit quieter about it ok?" 

"You asshole! You think you are going to get away with this!?" Cardin asked Spitting at Jaune he dodged it before there was a thud! Jaune's foot rose and Cardin slammed into the ground as he narrowed his eyes.

"I said leave her alone or just be quiet. I was just going to let you go but since you keep on pestering me, if you so much as breathe on this girl again your ass is grass. Do you understand me?" Jaune said narrowing his eyes as CRDL felt the same shiver go down their spines as that same menacing aura radiated out of Jaune's body.

"I... let's get out of here boys. I won't forget this Arc, I hope this animal keeps you warm in bed at night because of it." Cardin said as he and his cronies left Jaune narrowed his eyes at them wishing that they would just let him live in peace but knew better than that.

As the four of them left the rabbit faunus let out a gulp. 

"I... thank you." The girl said as Jaune sighed, if he did not do something nice for her again she might think he was being just a dick in it for her body, and after that, it may lead to only more problems. 

I mean she is beautiful but I have other things to do now if I want my perfect peaceful life. Jaune smiled as he held out his hand to Velvet smiling as she reached to take it.

"Don't think anything about it. I did what any good person would do in my position." Jaune said as he pulled her up he dismissed his semblance for the time being knowing that soon enough it would be time for him to use it again. CRDL had made them an enemy of him and he was never one to let a rival that was dangerous go on for long...

\-----

"KYA!" Pyrrha screamed in pain as Jaune sighed. He really did ask that Glynda not have him fight. 

There is no way that I will lose a fight but when you just keep throwing people at me it does get a bit boring. Jaune said looking down at the downed former invisible girl. Just like everyone else that had dared to try his hand Pyrrha had been defeated before she had even landed a blow on him, Jaune continued his reign of victory once more untouched. 

"Match over! Winner Arc!" Glynda said as she sighed, Pyrrha took her loss well, she had never been defeated and the fact that she had lost was still ringing in her head as Jaune gave her a helping hand up. 

"There you go, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." The redhead former undefeated champion said as Glynda was forced to nod in an appraisal.

At least he is not cruel. That is something that I can be thankful for. Truth be told as much as Jaune still gave Glynda shivers down her spine she had to admit that he was a remarkable student. Jaune had caused no incidents in class or outside of it. 

His grades while not phenomenal but any mark had been more than to her liking with a straight B average to both. 

He has gotten exactly eight-six percent on every test that he has taken. That is either the sign of someone that is just slightly above average or someone that is taking great lengths to not get noticed by it. 

"Pyrrha!"

"Yes ma'am?" Glynda winced as once more she was forced to give feedback on the combat that was so one-sided that she did not even she could give legitimate advice on it. 

"I... you did well in your fight! The next time you fight Mister Arc maybe you could use your own semblance to the fight... if you have mastered it that is."

"Thank you ma'am I'll try," Pyrrha said as Glynda turned to Jaune as she finally got to give a real lecture about having a good fight. 

"Arc!" Jaune winced as he knew that his main problem with winning fights was that his dean did not approve how he won them. 

"What did I tell you about only using your semblance!? What did I tell you about diversifying your abilities!? I told you that you have to start actually fighting them!" Glynda asked as Jaune groaned he knew that his dean was literally only trying to help him and that in the end she only had his best interests at heart. But that did not mean that he appreciated being yelled at. 

"I was just fighting to the best of my ability ma'am."

"I don't want to hear it! I have been trying to get you to fight with a diverse ray of attacks but you seem incapable of even attempting to do so!"

"Why would I do that when I can just win quickly and easily like I am?"

"Because you do not know when you will not be able to use your power! Now you have one day of detention! Use your power again without even trying to fight another way and it is a week! Got it?" Glynda asked, making Jaune sigh as not even his aura of menace could break down the woman as he sighed.

"I understand Miss Goodwitch."

"Good. Now get back to your seat with your partner as I find out how to properly teach you!" The dean said as Jaune and Pyrrha both walked back to their seats with a slouch. As the two of them walked away Glynda narrowed her eyes at Jaune as she swore she saw something behind him just standing there. 

What the hell is that? She thought before she shook her head and called forth the next fighters. 

"Next fight! Ren versus Rose!"

\-----

Jaune sighed as he knocked on the door to CRDL's room. Jaune coughed as he straightened his tie, knowing that what he was about to do was not something that he would do if he had any other choice. 

"Comming!" A gruff male voice said before the door was flung open as Cardin walked out narrowing his eyes right away as he snarled. 

"Oh. It's you. What do you want Arc? What do you need to bother me with this late at night?"

"While it is late, I apologize for this. I know that it is late. It is past nine but please. I have just come to ask you to stop your repeated harassment of Velvet. If you can promise me to do that then there can be no problems between us." Jaune said smiling as Cardin snarled.

"Who's at the door boss?"

"Just Arc Dove."

"What!? What the hell does he want?"

"No idea Thresh but he is leaving. Now." Cardin said as he growled.

"Get the hell out of here Arc before I make you leave," Cardin said as Jaune saw him try to close the door on him. Jaune put his foot before him stopping the door from closing as Cardin growled.

"What's your problem Arc!? Do you want a beating!?"

"No, but since you won't leave the innocent girl alone... then I guess that I have to take drastic measures," Jaune said sighing as he rolled up his sleeve, Cardina's hand shot ut quick as a snake, he hit like a viper gripping Jaune up by his tie. Pulling him up on the purple tie as he was lifted off the ground as Jaune sighed. 

"Do you know what they say about a sheer heart attack?" Jaune asked as he rolled up his sleeve. Cardin felt a strange pressure on his leg as he swore he felt something climbing his leg. 

The fuck?

"What are you doing Arc? Why are you talking about a heart attack of all things?" Cardin asked as Jaune's eyes narrowed on him. He licked his lips as-

Over here! Cardin heard a voice before Jaune removed his foot from the door and stepped back.

"Because sheer heart attack has no weaknesses," Jaune said, stepping back and closing the door just before there was a massive crack! Of power from the back of the room as Jaune closed the door. The first heavy thud of a body hitting the ground as he walked off. 

What the hell!?

Boss!? Are you ok!?

What happened to him!? Jaune heard as he walked off the room smiling as he heard the screams of those behind him crying out in pain. Normally Jaune liked to finish off those that were problems in his life for good. But just this once he would show them a bit of mercy and leave them with just a missing arm after all. That was the best he could do.

"I wish that things did not have to be this way but... here we are." 

"Oh god! I have to get out of here!" Jaune heard Thresh yell before there was one final crack! A massive shudder filled the air as Jaune shook his head, he knew that he was being watched by the many Beacon cameras, he knew that Ozpin would be asking questions about what happened to the team but he also knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to be pinned to the disappearance of the team. 

There are never any traces of it when it goes off like this. The only thing that people will see will be the messy room _. I don't even think that the cameras will record the screams of them. Pity I just wished that they would have left the poor faunus alone. How hard is it to just not be a dick to people that look different than you?  _ Jaune thought as he finally heard nothing from the room. 

He knew better to stop walking when he was on camera and this was going to be the final piece of his puzzle. He needed to look like he was just another student walking back to his room and not the subject of a crime scene. 

"I wonder what I should have when I get back to the dorm for a snack? Maybe some skim milk? Maybe even some chocolate milk just for fun. Who knows I think Nora is rubbing off on me." 

Jaune laughed out loud making sure that he was just another student, another nobody, a face in the masses as the room of CRDL was silent forevermore. 

Sure Jaune was missing a part of him as he knew that as long as it was out and separate from him that would technically make him weaker but to be honest? There was no one in Beacon that had any chance of defeating him. He was Jaune Arc, he just wanted to live a simple and quiet life, and well if anyone tried to interfere with that? Well, then he would just make them disappear.

"I hope that she has marshmallows...."

\-----

Yang groaned as she got out of bed, she had lost again to Jaune and her hair was a damned mess for it.

"How can I keep this from getting burned?" Yang asked as she groaned her team was knocked out and she was the only person up at this late hour. Her scroll read three AM and there was no way that she was waking Blake up to talk. 

"She'd scratch my face off or I would worse lose what hair I have left." Yang sighed as she walked into the team RWBY bathroom flicking on the lights as she felt a strange sensation in her guts. Yang felt like she was burning up as she saw a flash of light before her eyes. 

"What the hell?" The blonde brawler asked as she saw a shining diamond? Yang swore she saw what could only be described as a diamond in her eyes. Her aura began to glow a faint yellow color.

"Ok. I think that I need to stop the secret Vale drinks. I don't have time to hallucinate in this school. Mom would kill me. And Summer would not be all too happy about it either." Yang laughed as she saw the glowing sensation go away as she decided that a single cup of water would be good enough for her to get back to bed.

"I wonder how it works? He just said that he has a power and he uses it, I wonder if it's something to do with his personality? No way he is way too chill to have such destructive power as a core tenant of his soul. He has to be hiding something from us." Yang said before downing a small cup of warm water and groaning in relief. 

"Ah, that hit the spot!" She hissed before putting the glass down. Yang gave one last yawn before she spied it out of the corner of her eyes. OUt of the corner of them, she saw it. There was some kind of message written on the glass. There was a word on it?

"What the hell?" Yang asked as she picked up the glass where the steam had been changed to form two words. It was almost like someone had taken their finger and written on the glass while she was drinking it or just after she had finished with it. 

"What the hell?" Yang asked, narrowing her lilac eyes as she spotted the words on the cup.

" _ Crazy Diamond? _ What the hell is that?" Yang asked as she put the cup down noticing that somehow the mirror had a message on it as well.

"Ok, I am losing it," Yang said as the words Killer Queen where written on the mirror with what looked like blood dripping off them and what looked like Jaune's Arc on it as-

"That's it! I'm hallucinating!" Yang said looking back seeing a feminine figure wrapped in armor standing behind her as-

"KYA A PERVERT!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
